


Three Years Resolution

by TheSnowyOwl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Other, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Skyring Arc, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowyOwl/pseuds/TheSnowyOwl
Summary: It's been three years since the anomaly took Echo to Skyring. Restless, she finds herself in a state of reminiscing and wonders about the what-ifs. The star guiding her remains steadfast in her heart. She will rescue Bellamy, no matter what - right?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Echo & Spacekru (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Three Years Resolution

Three years.

To the day, in fact. She’d kept record with each carve she made into the wood, so she’d never lose track of the days. 

Each day that passed was one day closer, after all.

_I’ll find you, Bellamy._

_S_ he vowed it to herself from the night she stepped through the anomaly, and that vow remained steadfast, drumming in her mind to the beat of her heart.

Night came in a blanket over Skyring, stars smattered across the canvas of a sky which seemed to shift in colours. It must’ve been the ring, silently radiant and casting a glow down onto the lake’s surface. 

_Raven would love to see it._

Everyone else had settled down to sleep. It had been another long day of training, and Echo’s three companions had gone to bed quite early. 

So that left her, awake and restless, unable to let sleep claim her just yet. 

The night air was unusually warm when she stepped outside, even despite the slight breeze, but aside from the soft rustling of trees all was quiet. 

Echo took her usual well-trodden path to a spot where a pooling of the lake enclosed itself like an oversized pond. She sat down on one of the large logs, watching the surface of the water with vague interest. 

As she stared into the abyss, she felt a phantom weight wrapping itself around her shoulder, rubbing her arm soothingly.

_“You’ll be together soon.”_

That night seemed so long ago, and yet not at all. Emori was such a comforting presence in those moments when she was losing herself in her thoughts. She knew how to chase the what-ifs away.

With a heavy sigh, Echo unlaced her boots, kicking them off with her socks. She then stood up and undressed herself. She felt her feet settling into the terrain of the ground with each footstep she took towards the water. It wasn’t quite the same texture as the soft earth on her home planet, but it was a decent substitute. 

Carefully, Echo waded into the water. It wasn’t cold, thankfully, but it wasn’t all that warm compared to the bigger expanse of the lake. She supposed that the anomaly had something to do with the temperature of the water, but she didn’t need a hot spring. Just a cleansing feeling would be enough.

She wondered what Murphy would have thought, had he come out of the anomaly into a lake filled with jellyfish. Thinking back to that first day on Sanctum, Echo couldn’t help but huff with laughter. 

Jellyfish, that would have been such a useful asset on the Ring. Anything to be spared from the usual mundane taste of algae. Six years of eating it seemed to have left a permanent taste of it on her tongue. Monty would have loved having something else to look after and farm. 

Perhaps, if things had been different, Monty and Harper would have settled on their own piece of land, farming and raising Jordan with a plethora of green vegetables and farm animals to busy themselves with. 

If only.

Echo took a deep breath and dipped her head under the water, immersing herself. She resurfaced a few seconds later, running her hands through her long hair to push it out of her face. 

She missed them all, she missed them so dearly with each day that passed.

Opening her eyes, she envisioned the one person she missed the most, standing before her with that lopsided smirk.

_Bellamy._

His expression shifted to one of heart-wrenching sincerity.

_“From now on, we look forward, not back.”_

Entranced, she lifted her hand to touch his cheek, and the illusion fell apart before she could stop it.

Tears filled her eyes, and she dipped her head beneath the water again, determined not to cry.

This time, when she came back up, she found a rock to lean against. She allowed the water of the lake to soak itself into her skin, soothing the aches as they settled into her bones.

Three years, yet she didn’t seem to have aged much.

She was grateful for that. 

If there was any way that she could put this behind her and forget the time that was being stolen away, she would take it.

If Bellamy were only here with her, they would have been together for six years. This quiet little planet wasn’t humming with wildlife, nor did it have many luxuries, but it was more than enough. If they couldn’t have found a home on Sanctum, they could have had one here.

Settling down somewhere, like Monty and Harper. Making a home, moving forward together. Perhaps, by Skyring’s time, they would have even started a family by now. Echo didn’t know if she would be suited for motherhood, but with Bellamy she felt for the first time that she was opening to that idea. She wished they’d been able to have that conversation, but there was just never a chance. Survival first.

A gentle stirring in her stomach unsettled her, a phantom movement of a child that did not exist, maybe would not ever exist.

_No_.

She _would_ find Bellamy, she would rescue him no matter what it took. Even if she had to find her way across the whole galaxy, she would do it for him. They would find each other again, as they had done all those times before, and together they would look forward to a peaceful future.

With a renewed sense of resolve firmly planted back in her mind, chasing the whispers of doubt away, Echo made her way out of the lake and sat herself back on the log. Her eyes drifted upwards to the sky, a beautiful barrier that kept her from the people she loved, and the person she wanted most in the world.

After a while, she felt a bit of a chill. Deciding she was dry enough, Echo pulled her clothes back on and headed back to the cabin. 

She was surprised to see Orlando waiting for her at the table when she arrived home, a candle lit in front of him.

He greeted her with a gentle nod, which she returned. 

“A late night swim again, Echo?” He asked as quietly as he could manage.

Echo retrieved a rag from one of the drawers, using it to tie her wet hair up.

“I’m not trying to reach the anomaly, if that’s what you’re implying.” 

Not that she wasn’t tempted. Some nights she felt so hopeless, and the calm embrace of the lake seemed to pull her down. The silent song of a siren, beckoning her to reach the anomaly, only to trap her in the arms of death before she could be swallowed by the swathes of green light.

Echo wasn’t stupid, though. It would be useless for Gabriel and Hope to try and save Bellamy, Octavia and Diyoza without her - and arrogance didn’t dictate this line of thinking, just intuition. 

Orlando seemed to know this too. He smiled at her.

“You really love this man, don’t you?”

She stopped in her tracks, boots now in hand, her back to him - a mercy for her, she didn’t want him to see her vulnerable.

A short, curt nod was her response, but it was enough for Orlando. He licked his fingers and extinguished the flame of the candle.

“Goodnight, Echo.”

“Goodnight.”

With his question on her mind, Echo settled into her makeshift cot.

As sleep began to finally stake its claim, she thought to herself:

_Yes, I really love this man. I have to hold onto that love so that I may have hope, so that I can find him and so that we can go home - wherever that will be for us._

_I’ll find you, Bellamy. I always will._


End file.
